Blog użytkownika:Ivyshade07/Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy- Rozdział 10
Bluszczowa Łapa otworzyła lodowato-błękitne oczy. Sójka zaśpiewała swą budzącą pieśń, a słońce powoli wstawało nad taflą jeziora. Wszyscy uczniowie jeszcze spali, a z ich nozdrzy wydobywała się chmurka powietrza. Ich boki poruszały się równo i spokojnie, jednak biała uczennica w czarne plamki dyszała, jakby uciekała przed sforą psów. Uspokoiła się i wstała powoli, by nie budzić pozostałych uczniów. Kotka powoli poczłapała do wyjścia z jaskini wyżłobionej w skale piaskowego odcienia i usłyszała szuranie między oszronionymi dźbłami trawy. Była to mysz. Małe zwierzątko szukało jedzenia i chrupało orzeszek. Cały obóz świecił pustką i tylko chrapanie Mlecznej Łapy było równie głośnie jak mysz. Bluszczowa Łapa ustawiła się w pozycji, w której zeszłego dnia Szepczący Strumień podszedł do wiewiórki. Niespodziewanie przed uczennicą z nicości pojawiła się szylkretowa kocica... Lodowate Serce! Szylkreta musnęła ogonem pysk Bluszczowej Łapy i ułożyła się w pozycji łowieckiej. Łaciata uczennica zauważyła, że martwa kotka szoruje futrem po zimnych dźbłach trawy i prawie dotyka ziemi. Bluszczowa Łapa postarała ustawić się w tej samej pozycji i powoli posunęła, zachaczając o zimną trawę, w kierunku zwierzątka. - A teraz skocz o tak - Lodowate Serce skoczyła w kierunku myszki, ale ta nie zaregowała. Mimo, iż łapy z wysuniętymi pazurami wojowniczki wylądowały na ofierze, ta wciąż żyła i gryzła ostatki orzecha. Bluszczowa Łapa już miała zapytać, jakim cudem mysz jeszcze żyje, ale przypomniała sobie, że jeżeli za chwilę coś powie to spłoszy zwierzątko - Teraz twoja kolej! Uczennica napięła mięśnie i wysunęła pazury, przygotowana do skoku. Gdy mysz wzięła ostatni kęs orzecha do malutkiej mordki, Bluszczowa Łapa skoczyła z gracją i przygniotła łapami zwierzątko i szybko chwyciła je za kark, a maluch kwiknął na całą polanę. Gdy szczęki kotki zaczęły zanurzać się w ciepłym ciałku zwierzątka, ta poczuła satysfakcję z każdej kropli krwi ofiary. Po paru uderzeniach serca ciałko zdobyczy rozluźniło się i mysz wyzionęła ducha. Bluszczowa Łapa już miała zapytać Lodowate Serce o to jakim cudem nie zabiła myszki skacząc na nią, ale szylkretowa kocica zniknęła we mgle. Łaciata kotka podniosła zwierzątko i zauważyła ruch w koronie drzewa, które służyło za legowisko wojowników. Pewnie ktoś już się obudził i idzie sprawdzić co spowodowało ten hałas. Ciekawe kto , aż tak krótko i czujnie śpi - pomyślała uczennica i prawie od razu dostała odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Szepczący Strumień wyskoczył z dziupli w drzewie prosto na polanę i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na kotkę. Tak to ja to upolowałam! I jestem z tego dumna! - pomyślała Bluszczowa Łapa i uśmiechnęła się z dumą do swojego mentora. Już wiedziała dlaczego to on właśnie jest zastępcą w tym klanie - jest czujny i wstaje wcześniej od innych. - Już wstałaś? To dosyć wcześnie jak na dwudniową uczennicę... - Szepczący Strumień zawachał się, ale uderzenie myszy później kontynuował - Widzę, że ćwiczyłaś polowanie i udało ci się upolować dorodną mysz! Tak trzymaj, a zostaniesz w przyszłości najlepszą łowczynią w Klanie Jeziora! - Dziękuję Szepczący Strumieniu - uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała w stronę wschodzącego słońca i na pomarańczowo-różowe niebo. Różowe chmury podróżowały leniwie po bezkresnym niebie płynąc niczym płotki w wodzie, a w szmaragdowych oczach mentora płonął ogień podziwu - Słońce już wstaje. Co dzisiaj będziemy robić? Może polowanie? Albo nauka walki! - No dobra... - uśmiechnął się szczerze - W takim razie dzisiaj poćwiczymy skradanie się i trochę o walce. Teraz może sprawdź jak tam kociaki i karmicielki i daj im coś ze stosu - i odesłał ją skinięciem ogona Bluszczowa Łapa posłusznie podbiegła do stosu zwierzyny i wyjęła dorodnego królika i wronę. Postanowiła, że swoją mysz da Nieśmiałce i Szronowi. Podeszła ze zwierzyną w pysku, a Magmowe Futro podniosła głowę, by przyjrzeć się nadchodzącemu gościu. Szron poruszył nieśmiało uszkami, podniósł swój mały łebek i powąchał powietrze radośnie. - Jedzenie! I to świeże! - miałknął rozradowany Szron - Tak z samego rana coś tak dobrego na ząb! - Roar! - z ciemności w żłobku wyskoczyła na swojego brata Nieśmiałka i udawała, że jest lampartem - Teraz to ty Szronie jesteś moją zdobyczą! Bluszczowa Łapa doskonale pamiętała tą zabawę, jednak Mleczna Łapa nigdy nie próbowała uciekać, a jak była lampartem - siedziała w cieniu i spała. Położyła mysz obok Szrona, a jego siostra jeszcze wykrzykiwała, że to jej zdobycz i to jej terytorium. Obłoczna Pręga spojrzała na swoje śpiące kociaki z dumą matki, a Cień ziewnęła głośno. Jej braciszek, Kasztanek, zaczął się wiercić i jego ogon wylądował na pyszczku Cienia, a jego łapki leżały na Kropcę. Kropka próbowałą zrzucić łapki braciszka i ostatecznie nawet się jej to udało, ale była poddenerwowana. Uczennica podała wronę Obłocznej Prędze, a ta podziękowała liżąc nieułożone futro Kasztanka. Magmowe Futro dostała królika i uśmiechnęła się szczerze w ramach podziękowania. Po chwili karmicielki i dwójka kociąt zajadała się zwierzyną. Bluszczowa Łapa wyszła ze żłobka i zobaczyła Silnego Pazura, który wpatrywał się w nią nieufnie. Księżycowa Smuga podeszła do niego i liznęła go w ucho. - Co cię tak martwi Silny Pazurze? Mleczna Łapa nie umie nawet podskoczyć? - zapytała jasnoszara kotka. Jedną z jej złotych łap położyła na szarej łapie Silnego Pazura, a ten się uśmiechnął. Ich bursztynowe oczy świeciły zrozumieniem. - Nie... To znaczy owszem, Mleczna Łapa nie umie skakać, ale to nie o to chodzi... - spojrzał w kierunku łaciatej uczennicy - Potem ci powiem. Teraz pójdziemy raezem na polowanie? - Księżycowa Smuga przytaknęła i razem wyszli z obozu. Widzę, że nie wszyscy mi ufają... Ale sprawię, że zaczną mi ufać! Jestem tego pewna! - pomyślała Bluszczowa Łapa i poszła w kierunku oświetlonego blaskiem wschodzącego słońca legowiska uczniów... ~CDN~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania Kategoria:Fanowskie koty Kategoria:Fanowskie klany Kategoria:"Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy"